1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental implants and, in particular, to a dental implant carrier with fingers for reliably and releasably holding the dental implant assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the 1930's, the first attempts to provide dental implants were unpredictable partially because of the designs and materials that were used, and partially because of poor technique. During the 1960's and 1970's, the designs, materials and techniques utilized were radically altered and predictably more acceptable results began to be achieved. Since then many further improvements have been made in this field though there is still room for additional progress, advancement and refinement.
Dental implants are surgically implanted in a patient's jaw bone to provide anchors for prosthetic devices such as crowns, bridges, dentures and the like. One modern and popular dental implant kit is packaged in a unit comprising a carrier, an insertion tool, an insertion tool screw, and an implant component or "implant". Typically, the screw traverses a central opening in the insertion tool and is threaded into a central threaded opening in the implant, thereby attaching the bottom end of the insertion tool to the top of the implant. A carrier or handle engages the screw and/or insertion tool. The carrier is used to hold the dental implant within the package and during transport to a surgical site. The dental implant package is usually sterilized and the carrier allows the dental implant to be transported with minimal risk of contamination due to contact with the operator. The carrier also permits the implant to be partially or fully inserted into a drilled hole or osteotomy in the jaw bone of a patient. The carrier can then be pulled and/or loosened and removed and, if needed, a wrench can be used to seat the implant subgingivally into the bone.
There are several potential problems associated with conventional dental implant carriers. By way of example, a carrier 100 which is widely used today, is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A shows a partially sectional view of the carrier 100 engaged with a screw 102, and also shows an insertion tool 104. FIG. 1B is a sectional view of the carrier 100.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, typically, the upper end of the screw 102 has a groove 108 which is circumscribed by a small O-ring 106. The O-ring 106 creates an interference type fit with the smooth inner bore 110 of the carrier 100, thereby releasably securing the insertion tool screw 102 to the carrier 100. Of course, the screw will be threadably attached to an implant (not shown), so that the carrier 100 holds the entire dental implant assembly including the screw 102, the insertion tool 104 and the implant (not shown). Optionally, a healing screw (not shown) may also be included in the dental implant kit and typically resides in the upper part of the central bore of the carrier 100.
This gripping mechanism incorporated by the above-mentioned interference fit between the O-ring and the carrier smooth bore can pose some problems. The O-ring, particularly since it is substantially stretched or "deformed", may degrade and/or lose its resilience with time which can affect the quality of the above-mentioned interference fit and increases the risk of the carrier losing its grip on the dental implant, thereby permitting the dental implant to slide out. This is conceivable because it is not uncommon for a dental implant kit to be transported by common carriers and be exposed to variations in temperature and to vibrations on-the-shelf or in storage for a period of several years. It is especially detrimental and inconvenient if the dental implant slips out of the carrier during a dental procedure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a dental implant carrier with a releasable gripping mechanism that can effectively and reliably grip a dental implant over a substantially prolonged period of time. Subsequently, such an implant carrier may reliably be used in dental procedures without posing a risk to the well-being of a patient.